


Master

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian... slipped??





	Master

Sebastian had always meticulously adjusted to his Master’s wishes. With every unreasonable request acceded to, it was implied that he was ever so closer to owning Ciel’s delicious, delicious soul. The constant reminder to Ciel was certainly a demonic thing – removing the comfort where comfort should be.

So it was a surprise to Michaelis when he realised one day that he didn’t have to force himself to adjust to Ciel. He found himself predicting Ciel’s requests more and more and fulfilling them before they were even asked.

“My, you _are_ compliant these days,” Ciel commented derisively.

Sebastian’s eyes widened. It was noticeable to him, too?

“Just like a good dog,” Ciel taunted.

Sebastian felt gutted. “WHAT did you say to me?!?” he boomed, advancing on Ciel.

Ciel was now up against the wall, head pinned either side with Sebastian’s arms.

Sebastian was furious.  

Ciel looked shocked and terrified.

Eventually, Sebastian calmed down and recollected himself. Immediately, he fell to one knee and bowed. “I apologise, my Master. I was disobedient and disrespectful. This is grounds to terminate the contract, if you so wish.”

Ciel coolly observed him for a moment. “I’ll think about it.”

Sebastian looked up in surprise.

Ciel gave him a knowing look, and a faint smile appeared on his face as he realised his demon did have feelings for him.


End file.
